


I'm Not Crying

by Estrea



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michishige Sayumi informs her juniors about her impending graduation after a rehearsal. Everyone's crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Crying

Everyone was crying.  
  
No, Michishige-san wasn't. She was comforting a sobbing Maachan, who, somewhat unusually, wasn't wailing at the top of her lungs. Instead, the "child" of the group clung stubbornly to our leader, face buried in the front of the her shirt, as if Michishige-san might disappear any moment.  
  
Behind them, Oda-chan stood just a little apart, wiping at her face with her palms, obviously holding back the loudest of the sobs, but her eyes were already red-rimmed, and her nose sniffled with each wheezing breath.  
  
Almost immediately next to her, a huddle of the remaining 10th gen girls was in position. Harunan's eyes were bloodshot, but she seemed to be holding together better than expected, and was comforting the bawling pair of Ayumi and Duu in her arms. Earlier, those two had tried to cling onto Michishige-san as well, but Maachan had proved to be fiercely territorial and they had to retreat for the moment, finding comfort in the thin but still reliable arms of the subleader.  
  
Speaking of subleaders...eyes swivelled across to where the other one was. Mizuki was hugging Kanon-chan, tears welling in her own eyes as Kanon-chan huddled in her arms. Mizuki was so occupied with soothing Kanon-chan that she didn't even look up to meet my gaze, and I bit my lip stubbornly as I looked away...  
  
Only to see Riho, who was leaning against the wall just off to one side of Mizuki and Kanon-chan, staring into the distance with a blank expression on her face. By chance, our eyes met, and the heavy weight in our hearts were reflected in our mutual gazes.  
  
Without really discussing it, I joined her by the wall, and she scooted over to make space for me, the two of us in a corner of the room.  
  
"9th gen's going to be on top huh?"  
  
Unusually, it was Riho who broke the silence first. Usually, she'd wait for someone else to do it. But this was hardly a usual time, was it?  
  
"We're going to be the _daisenpai_. Amazing eh?"  
  
My reply was a bit less smug than you would have imagined if I were to say something like that, but you know, circumstances.  
  
"12th gen is coming in soon too."  
  
That was Riho. All business. Both of us continued staring at the opposite wall, neither looking at each other nor at the other members.  
  
"Riho. You're not gonna cry?'  
  
"Isn't that what I should be asking you, Eripon?"  
  
We both laughed quietly, choked little affairs bordering on hysteria. My fists were clenched by my sides, shoulders stiff. The opposite wall was a very interesting blur.  
  
"Eri's not gonna cry anymore."  
  
"Un."  
  
"We're gonna be on the top and all."  
  
"Un."  
  
"So we gotta lead the rest."  
  
"Un."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Eri's not crying at all."  
  
"...sure. You're not."  
  
"...that's all you're going to say?"  
  
"No one's watching, no point tsukkomi-ing you."  
  
"You're...right..."  
  
"Eripon."  
  
Riho's hand slipped over my clenched fist. Her hand was trembling slightly too, and even though I didn't look over, I knew she was almost at her limit. I opened my fist and allowed her hand to slip into mine.  
  
"I'm not crying too."  
  
"Un."  
  
"I'm the ace, I have to face forward."  
  
"Un."  
  
"That's why...that's why..."  
  
Riho halted, her throat seizing up as she swallowed hard, head bowed slightly. Her hand was very small in mine.  
  
"We're not crying."  
  
I said for the both of us, squeezing her hand in comfort. She squeezed back.  
  
After all, what's a couple of white lies between generation mates?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying either. Y'know. Like the way Eripon and Riho aren't >_>


End file.
